


Ethan Is A God At Minigolf

by orphan_account



Series: Crankiplier Shorts [6]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: I can't help it it's cute okay?, I like this ship too much, M/M, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:01:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22872901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Mark and Ethan go out for minigolf, but little does Mark know, Ethan is a god at minigolf.
Relationships: Mark Fischbach/Ethan Nestor
Series: Crankiplier Shorts [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1591378
Kudos: 107





	Ethan Is A God At Minigolf

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, yes I'm not dead, I'm very alive.. maybe. I haven't had any ideas, and I haven't really been motivated, but I've been in the writing mood lately.
> 
> I was thinking about writing a full story and have this series more as a side, but I'm not entirely sure what I would write.
> 
> Thanks to everyone who has left me comments :)

Mark grabbed his club and walked over where Ethan was lining up. "I mean, how could you be the minigolf god when I am? There can't be two." Ethan looks up and him and gives him a goofy smile, then hits the ball. It bounced off all the perfect spots and slowly dropped into the hole. "Actually I'm the minigolf god, I mean sure, I don't get a hole in one all the time, but you saw that." Mark took about three to get it in, but it was still pretty good, but Ethan kept teasing that it wasn't godly. 

Mark got one hole in one, which he will probably tease Ethan about that his whole life, but then did terrible the course after that. "Step up aside and let the god show you how it's done." Mark shook his head but smiled at Ethan's goofiness. "Okay, sure man, you keep telling yourself that." They both giggle and Ethan gives him a quick kiss. "Wow! A kiss from the god? I'm so blessed." Ethan rolled his eyes but smiled. "Ass." 

Ethan of course won, and Mark claimed he let him win cause he would've felt bad. Ethan held his hand when they walked back to the car. "Y'know.. I'm pretty lucky.." Mark looks at him and he looks at the ground. "What do you mean baby?" Ethan still gets really happy at nicknames, no matter how long they've been dating now. "I mean like, there's so many people who would deserve you more, and would treat you better, but you still chose me." Mark stops walking and kisses him. "No more saying bad stuff about yourself, you're perfect." Ethan smiles widely and giggles. "Okay, okay."


End file.
